


Part Two: Downpour

by providing_leverage



Series: SSA Sam Singer [2]
Category: Criminal Minds (US TV), Supernatural
Genre: Identity Reveal, It all goes to shit, M/M, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-09
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-10 08:47:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27967787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/providing_leverage/pseuds/providing_leverage
Summary: Sam raises his brother’s gun, hopes for the best, and fires twice.
Relationships: Sam Winchester & The BAU, Sam Winchester/Gabriel
Series: SSA Sam Singer [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1907932
Comments: 37
Kudos: 250





	1. Chapter 1

Two weeks. Two weeks of calm, of nothing but ordinary, human psycos. The C.A.T.E board had been packed away and put on the backburner. The files poured over on plane rides back to DC and during lunch breaks, late nights. Garcia was still looking of course and no one’s brain ever really quieted but for the last two weeks everything had been fine. 

It could have been, should have been, a month and two weeks. But Reid had to go and somehow find the Roadhouse and that had been a heartattack and a half every damn day for a week. Sam had wanted them to cut and run immediately, but Jo had predictably refused and the rest of the Roadhouse crew had backed her. 

Reid hadn’t mentioned anything about it when he got back, other than briefly mentioning that his last week of lectures had been cancelled and he’d had a little bit of a vacation. But he was on his phone all the time, texting somebody. Sam thought he knew who but as nervous as it made him he wasn’t about to bring it up with Jo.

Two weeks since Reid had returned, everything was okay. Everything was smooth and routine and okay. 

Up until a new case arrives on Emily’s desk and she and Penelope accept it. Three people dead in a town not an hour from DC, poisoned. All of them grew up in that same town they’d died in, the second one visiting from DC.

Garica calls while they’re in the car to inform them that not only had all three vics been in the foster system, they’d all spent months to years with the same woman. Malia Torbit, 67, deceased barely a week before the first death. That’s why the second victim had been in town.

Prentiss sends Rossi, Reid, and Sam to pick up the only other person in the town that Torbit had fostered. Juliet Manners, twenty, had inherited the flower shop that was reportedly Malia Toribt’s pride and joy. The rest of the BAU heads to the local police station to set up.

It seems easy and uncomplicated. A clear connection between victims and one clear target that would soon be in their custody and hopefully would be able to provide some insight on who would be killing her foster siblings and why. 

Easy and uncomplicated until they show up to find the door kicked in. None of the crime scenes had any signs of struggle, certainly nothing as drastic as a kicked in door, but all three of them go on high alert immediately. On Rossi’s signal, Reid goes around back to secure any possible exit points and Rossi is about to call Prentiss when they hear a woman scream from inside.

Sam’s gun is out of his holster and in hand before the scream is abruptly cut off. The two agents ease through the door, ready for anything.

At least, Sam thinks he’s ready for anything. He’s not.

Prepared for the dark haired young woman who matches the driver’s license Garcia had sent them, tied to a chair in the center of the backroom. But Sam is not ready for the man standing with his back to them, waving a gun.

He knows those shoulders, who they belong to. 

“FBI! Hands up, turn around slowly.” Rossi says, gun trained on Dean’s back.

His brother stiffins but does as he’s told, the sharp exhale from Rossi tells Sam that he recognises the man they’d been chasing for months. Damn it all.

“Well hello officers. Would you believe me if I said this isn’t what it looks like?” That patented Dean Winchester sass comes out immediately, nothing but a quick double take Sam prays Rossi doesn't question giving any hint of what Dean was really thinking. 

Reid comes in from the backdoor, holstering his side arm so that he can get Juliet free while Sam retrieves the gun Dean had obediently laid on the ground. Good, he was cooperating, that was part of the emergency plan. Now why the heck was he here. 

Must be for the murders. But those hadn’t pinged any Hunter’s senses. Nothing bloody, gory, missing. Just poison.

Unless it wasn’t. Sam’s eyes stray to the woman Spencer had untied. Innocent looking enough as she rubs her wrists where they had been restrained, looking at them with wide eyes and slowly backing towards a table.

But one of Sam’s first monster’s had looked like a ten year old boy. He glances at the ropes now on the ground, then back up at Julia. 

Julia’s hand, reaching for something on the table. Short sleeves leave the black symbol tattooed on her wrist unobstructed. An inch from her fingertips, a green spray bottle. The kind that turned water into mist. Usual for a flower shop.

Mist. Poison, not ingested. Breathed in. Had to have gotten close, had to be someone the victims trusted. 

Whatever the poison was it was slow acting and painful, shutting down organs over the course of a day and leaving the victim in excruciating pain for the last several hours of their lives. 

Sam raises his brother’s gun, hopes for the best, and fires twice.

Everyone jumps as the shot’s echo, everyone but Dean who’s too busy catching the gun Sam tosses back to him with practiced ease and turns to point it at Rossi. Sam’s sidearm comes back out to train on Spencer across the room.

“Singer, what the hell-” Rossi gapes at the scene.

“No questions.” Sam says. “Guns, on the floor, now. You know the drill.”

They do know the drill. They'd been taught it same as him.

“Sammy, neighbors.” Dean warns, collecting the guns.

RIght, they’d have heard the shots. Police would be on their way, and the rest of the team. Why didn’t Dean have a silencer on this thing. “Both guns, Reid, I know you’ve got another.”

“Sam Winchester.” Reid says as he pulls out the gun he kept on an ankle holster. A new thing he’s been trying out since prison. Sam was the only one in the BAU who knew about it. “Not Singer. Winchester. That’s why we haven't been able to find anything in months.”

Both his friends have moved on from the initial confusion and now wear a guarded look as puzzle pieces fall into place. Sam doesn't, can’t, answer. Can only watch as Dean uses the rope to tie the two FBI agents up and slaps some ducktape over their mouths for good measure. 

The whole thing takes less than three minutes. Guns tucked into the various pockets of Dean’s jacket, along with the tape. Samuel Singer’s phone ditched on the counter next to the poisonous spray bottle. The Impala is parked out back and Dean heads straight for it. 

Sam pauses in the doorway, glances back. The two men he’d shared doughnuts with this morning sit bound next to a cooling body. Both look at him with the same expressions of betrayal. He doesn't linger long. The sound of police sirens grows louder by the second. 

Even in this chaos, sliding into the Impala’s passenger seat still feels like coming home. The rumble of the engine as Dean turns the key and hits the gas feels right.

“The hell are you doing, witch hunting alone less than an hour from DC?” Sam asks as Dean heads south, just over the speed limit.

“Rowena nabbed Cas for an ingredient run and sent me to have a chat with the apprentice of a friend of hers, who died of a heart attack last week.”

“Torbit was a witch?” Dean nods. “She must have been Julia’s first victim.”

“First?”

“That’s why I’m here. Three of her foster siblings, who I’m guessing were also witches and a part of the same coven, have died of a seriously painful airborne poison.”

“That’s why you shot her?”

“That’s why I shot her. She was going to mist you, and I wasn’t about to let that happen. By the time you were dead and someone connected the murders to her, she’d have been long gone.”

“You killed her in front of your friends, and then held them at gunpoint. Sam that’s…” Dean doesn't finish. He doesn't have to. Sam Singer’s life is over.

“We’re going to have to ditch the car, at least temporarily. Who knows how many traffic cams caught us already.” Sam says instead of thinking about it. He’ll think about it once they’re safe, once he can have a breakdown alone.

“We could do that,” Dean agrees. “Or you could put in a prayer with our resident warper of reality and perhaps salvage this situation.”

____

JJ has seen many horrible things in her life, many of them while with the FBI. Too many horrifying scenes have burned themselves into her brain, too many memories that will haunt her for years. Today adds two of them.

Finding Reid and Rossi bound next to the body of the girl they’d gone to help, Singer nowhere to be seen. The first thought that popped into JJ’s head had to do with all the other time’s she’d had a teammate go missing on her. Spencer and Emily and Derek. That had been the first memory.

The second was Rossi telling her that Sam had not been taken. He had gone willingly, after shooting Juliet Manners point blank. Had gone with Dean Winchester, his brother. 

Because his real name is Sam Winchester and now he’s gone.

The car ride back to DC is quiet. Nobody had said much since Spencer and Rossi had told everyone what had happened in the flower shop. Since they searched the apartment above the shop where Julia had lived and found...they’d found a lot. Enough to rule that she had been behind the murders of her foster siblings and possibly foster mother. Seemed she’d had an affinity for poisons.

And an obsession with witchcraft. That explained Dean Wincheter’s presence, at least. 

“He took my guns.” Spencer says, breaking the silence. 

JJ stops watching the passing landscape and starts watching her best friend. “Since when do you even carry two guns anyway?”

“Since prison.” He laughs, a broken bitter thing that hurts her heart. “Sam was the only one who knew. He carries two as well, and now I have to wonder, is his secondary loaded with silver bullets?”

JJ doesn't have a response to that and can only reach across the seat to take on his hands in hers and squeeze it tightly.

When they get back to Quantico Garcia is waiting for them on their floor, just outside the elevator. She’s been crying and flings herself into Rossi’s arms the second he steps out. 

“I know we’re all in shock.” Emily says when they’re finally all in the round table room where Garcia has reset up the C.A.T.E boards. “This betrayal...none of us saw it coming. Maybe we should have. The Director certainly thinks so. But I managed to convince him that we are the best bet at tracking down Sam Winchester aka Sam Singer. We have twelve hours to do so.”

Twelve hours to profile their friend and take him into custody. As mad as the BAU were, they also understood that Sam was sick and needed help. Any other unit would just see a traitor, and might not bring him back in one piece.

Since Sam knows everything that they know, the whole investigation will have to be rebuilt. Any leads they thought they had were now buried or had been laid intentionally to throw them off. “At least now we know why Kevin Tran gave us as much as he did.” Spencer comments as he tacks up a map to draw out how far the Winchesters could have gotten.

Tara examines it. “Smart move would be to head for a border or airport, after ditching the car Garcia found footage of them in. We know they’re comfortable in the continental US, so to throw us off they might try something new.”

“I’ve frozen his passport and all accounts.” Garcia says, voice still hoarse from crying. 

“That won’t make much of a difference.” Luke breaks in. He’d been unusually quiet in his corner, gripping a cup of coffee and looking contemplative. “Look...before he was BAU, Singer-Sam, I mean. He was Fugitive Task Force, same as me. It’s not like the BAU, with a team and sturdiness.”

Rossi, from his seat: “What are you saying, Alvez?” 

“I’m saying it makes you paranoid after a while. I have backup plans, everyone I knew had backup plans for if we needed to cut and run. That combined with his childhood of paranoia and never settling...Sam knows what he’s doing. If he gets to his supplies and goes underground...even we will never be able to find him.”

“Unless.” He says, and it’s a familiar voice that JJ associates so heavily with family and helping and this room that she at first forgets it no longer belongs here. Then she turns and sees him and another man, arms raised in surrender and she does remember. “Unless I want a chance to explain myself.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *throws this at you and jumps out window*

Gabriel had loved Sam Winchester since the moment he laid eyes on the human. 

_ Love at first sight.  _ It was a common enough saying but could only be true when talking about an angel such as Gabriel, who saw not just Sam’s handsome face or striking body. Gabriel saw his very soul. That bright burning flame that he couldn’t help but follow like a moth.

He’d followed it secretly for months after his supposed death at Dean Winchester’s hand, until Lilith forced his hand. He’d followed it ever since. Had abandoned a centuries old ruse, confronted the past he’d run from for 2000 years, rallied an army to save a world and species he cared for more than he’d known. All for Sam Winchester.

And now Gabriel had followed him here to the offices of the BAU.

He doesn't step in front of Sam to protect him from his teammates' guns that are drawn and leveled at him when they see the supposed traitor in the doorway. Gabriel doesn't need to. He could stop any bullets fired with less than a snap. Besides, Sam had asked him to stay back. For now.

Gabriel knew all of them, from the various safety briefings and Sam’s stories and his own snooping. Only three of them had not drawn a gun on Sam. Penelope Garcia because she was not a field agent, David Rossi and Dr Spencer Reid because their guns had been taken by Sam. Instead of firearms they point distrustful looks and sorrowful eyes.

“How did you get in here?” Agent Prentiss demands.

Gabriel decides this is the perfect entrance and ducks under Sam's arms, still raised in surrender. 

"That would be me. Lovely to meet you all at last."

A couple of the guns shift down to him, as if they would do any good at all. "You're Gabriel." Tara correctly assumes. "So you really do have a way to get into this building without going through security. The whole building will know by now not to let  _ him _ in here."

Gabriel smiles easily and slips his hands into his pants pockets. "If Agent Prentiss had actually talked to the FBI director, sure."

"What do you mean by that?" Prentiss inquires, voice wavering between the tones she'd use in an interrogation and a negotiation. Gabriel alone knows how fast her heart is beating.

"Gabriel." Sam admonishes. 

"Right." Gabriel spreads his arms wide and welcoming. "We've come to convince you that we're not crazy. At least not in the way you think. Honestly you can't live as long as I have and not be a bit cracked."

"Not helping." The one Gabriel loves says and oh yes, maybe he wasn't. "Can we please...just sit down? Talk about this?"

A mistake. Agent Rossi's body pulses with anger that spills out into his words, soul darkening. "Talk? You murdered a girl right in front of us."

"Not to mention all the lies you've told in the last year of working with us." Penelope Garcia adds. She's hurt too, bright soul shuttering with emotional pain most of anyone in the room.

"I didn't want to. I had to and I'm so sorry. Please let me explain why." Sam  _ begs  _ and that pain makes Gabriel want to burn the universe down.

He would. He could. For Sam Winchester, Sam Singer, Lucifer's true vessel. Oh his brother would be pissed if he ever learned how much Gabriel had fallen for what belonged to him. And that was ignoring the part where Sam was human.

While he'd been contemplating his older brother's fury, Sam had apparently negotiated a conversation because he's laying a hand on Gabriel's shoulder and pushing into the room.

Agent Alvez cuffs Sam to the chair that was normally his. No one else wants to sit with him and rises, arranging themselves around the room, Garcia at the door. 

To get her out of the room quickly if Sam or him snapped, he guessed. They pat Sam down for weapons before they let him sit and do the same to Gabriel. 

As if he needed weapons. He  _ was _ a weapon, one of the first. Physical weapons had come later, Michael's lance and the blades all level of angel carried. He mentions this as Agent Jareau late him down. 

They look at him like he's crazy, but Gabriel is used to that.

Then finally, finally they're ready to hear the truth. The full story. Sam starts with his childhood, not the beginning of the world. They weren't interested in that.

Gabriel could tell them if they wanted. Not the real full story. The Darkness was for only Death, God, and his four archangels to know. It was no one else's business and so long as Gabriel kept Crowley away from the Mark Of Cain it would  _ stay _ that way.

All of the BAU listen to Sam's story with their perfect poker faces except for Garcia. She lets the horor she feels leak into all of her body language. 

It really is horrible. Dean doesn't realize and Sam still holds a little love for John Winchester that kept him from completely hating his father. Only an outsider like Gabriel or Sam's team can see how massively messed up being raised a Hunter is.

"I know what conclusions you're drawing, filing this under a classic if very wide spread folié a du. A way of looking at the world that I was raised in and can't see outside of." Sam says. "But it's all true."

He doesn't let them try to poke holes in his story or manipulate him into seeing that he's wrong. Sam barges on in true Winchester fashion, telling them about college and how he'd tried to leave the Hunting life behind. 

He'd had a girlfriend. Gabriel hadn't known this before and finds himself really listening now. 

Jessica. His rock, his guide. Until the scars that covered his body and the weapons he kept close at hand and the questions he wouldn't answer became too much for her.

"The golden rule of Hunting is that you can't save everyone. But the rule no one says aloud is that if you can leave someone in the dark, do. No matter what happens to you as a result, keep the secret and lie until you can't anymore."

Sam flexes his fingers and Gabriel knows he's double guessing himself. He was breaking that unsaid rule right now for personal gain, to keep his life from completely falling apart.

Gabriel lets him think, smoothly taking over the conversation. “Eventually the brothers Winchester hit the road on an epic revenge quest. They got the demon that killed both Mary and John and are the reason behind uprisings in both Hell and Heaven My endorsement helped greatly with the latter. Having an archangel on your side, even one that fucked off two thousand years before to join up with the pagans and was assumed dead, is a great endorsement.”

All of them are smart enough to notice what he’s doing but are kind enough to leave Sam alone for a moment. “How did you two meet?” Agent Lewis asks kindly.

It would definitely not help to admit he’d been on the Winchester’s radar for uniquely killing people, even if he said they deserved it. 

Actually that would be worse. So Gabriel shrugs. “Normal Trickster things. Loki was the name I ran under then. The real Loki owed me and so when I wanted to disappear after dad left and Heaven got crazy, we made a deal. My own personal witness protection, so to speak.”

Sam rolls his shoulders and sits up straighter in his chair, drawing all eyes back to him. He’d made his decision then.

“Hunting without dad was better than how it had been growing up, but I still wanted out. So I went back to college and-well, you guys know the rest. I was still involved but not all the time. I help out when I can.”

“Like helping your brother’s cult avoid capture, like shooting an unarmed girl.” Rossi says.

Sam flinches. “She would have killed Dean. The water-I couldn’t let that happen.”

The mention of Julia Manners snaps the BAU out of the spell Sam’s story had cast. They’d relaxed but now all that alarm and hurt comes back as they remember this isn’t just some poor brain washed cultist. It’s someone they’d trusted to watch their back.

Those feelings were completely valid but that flinch from Sam sends cold fury through Gabriel. “It’s not like you have never profited from his connections. Also CATE is not a cult and Dean Winchester is definitely not the overall leader. Just the spokesperson for the human world.”

JJ tilts her head. “How do you mean, we’ve profited?”

“Remember a couple months ago when Assistant Director Barnes called you to her office and everyone was afraid she was going to shut the BAU down?” Sam asks and they all nod. “Turns out the King of Hell and former King of the Crossroads has a lot of people in the government. Not all that surprising, even if his price for pulling the right strings to get her to drop it was.”

Gabriel did not know what the price was. Nobody but Sam and Crowly knew the details of that weekend in Kentucky, only that they’d come back in some very interesting clothes and with serious sunburns. They both got a bit red in the face if asked.

“You’re welcome.” Gabriel says, because Sam isn’t going to. 

“I know you guys still don’t believe me. I know you  _ can’t  _ without proof, even if a few of you are religious. And I know you still might never forgive me for all the lies, however necessary. But I had to try.” Sam finishes and that’s Gabriel’s cue. 

The snap echoes through the room as the little fantasy world bubble he’d built when Sam had prayed to him in the passenger seat of the Impala collapses.

Prentiss, Rossi, Reid, Jareau, Garcia, Lewis, and Alvez sit around a table in the meeting room of a small town's police station. The crime scene photos for their newest case are pinned to the walls. Four of them recognize the room but the three without guns had never been in it. 

In the center of the table sits the confiscated guns and a note on the same paper and in the same handwriting that had always accompanied the gifts left on Sam’s desk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *distantly* yes I don't like this but I wanted it done
> 
> In case anyone is confused by the ending: everything in this chapter and a bit of the last was Gabriel using his powers. In the real world he pulled Rossi Reid and Garcia to where the rest of the agents were waiting at the police station. Seconds passed instead of hours like they expericenced. 
> 
> Thank you all so much for the comments on the last chapter, they were so encouraging. I hope 2021 will treat you kinder than 2020 and rememver to be safe!
> 
> (Will the BAU accept Sam's story? How will they handle everything that has happened? Will Sam ever realize the full extent of Gabriel's feelings for him? Will there be a part three? Nobody knows, much less the author XD)

**Author's Note:**

> I know I said Reid and the Roadhouse crew but it was fighting me and this wasn't. Chapter 1 of 2 (probably)
> 
> Please tell me what you think, comments feed authors! Well fed authors wrote quicker and better. It's science!


End file.
